L'Aparthénacle
by lolly935
Summary: Lorsqu'une étrange histoire de réincarnation semble concerner les Serpentards, Hermione Granger fera tout pour découvrir le pot aux roses, ou dans ce cas, l'amour d'un beau blond aux allures de Chef. DM/HG OC/OC GW/HP


CHAPITRE 1 : LA PERTE DE MINERVE

Charon s'avançait prudemment entre les buissons, ne voulant pas que le frottement de sa robe contre les troncs se fasse entendre. Mais plus il allait lentement, plus la douleur à son épaule s'accentuait, et il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir ses gémissements, ou sa respiration saccadée. Puis, arrivant enfin à la lisière de la grande forêt, il s'écroula sur le sol, secoué par de grands sanglots. Après un laps de temps qui lui parut interminable, il put se relever, et tenter encore pour la millième fois d'atteindre le Collège. Une migraine impossible s'était installée dans son crâne et Charon souhaitait, pour la première fois, pouvoir en finir avec tout ça, de redevenir le sorcier normal qu'il avait toujours été. Encore, il se laissa choir sur le sol. Ses yeux opalins brillaient à la lumière de la lune, et la légère brise soulevait ses longs cheveux frisés et noirs, noirs comme la nuit.

- MINERVE !

Il hurlait comme un démené.

- MINERVE ! Minerve…Oh! Reviens-moi…

Soudain, il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule nue. Elle était chaude et en soi assez réconfortante. La légère pression qu'elle exerçait le rempli de bonheur, sans qu'il puisse en expliquer la cause. Et enfin, une voix presque satinée s'éleva près de lui, comme une douce mélodie.

- Charon…Calme-toi…Voila, c'est ça, chuuut…

Il se retourna vivement pour voir, penché sur lui, le visage féerique de Vénus qui souriait, malgré la peine qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleu clair. Effondré, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, laissant le flot de larmes rouler sur ses joues sans aucune retenue. Vénus tenta de son mieux pour réconforter son ami, mais un cœur déchiré, elle le savait, ne pouvait être guérit en une nuit.

- Allez, viens. On rentre à la maison.

Mais Charon ne l'entendit pas. Il était inconscient. Elle le fit léviter devant elle, non sans jeter un petit coup d'œil aux fenêtres du château pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas attiré l'attention. Ce n'était pas le cas. Même le château dormait comme un pacha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione Granger était prête, fraîche et dispose au bas des escaliers en colimaçon du dortoir des garçons. Elle attendait avec mauvaise humeur ses deux amis. Puis, après quelques minutes, elle entendit un grand fracas. Un instant plus tard, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley se tenait devant elle, un sourire collé au visage, apparemment prêt aussi.

- C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire, chers amis?

- Oh ! Hermione, avoue que t'es fière de nous, on est près à 7h30 du matin, ce qui nous laisse une demi-heure pour manger. Beau record n'est-ce pas?

- Record? Certes…Beau? Continuez à travailler là-dessus.

Sur ce, la jeune fille leva le nez en l'air, et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la sortie. Ron et Harry la suivirent en ricanant. Ils taquinèrent leur amie jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ou la plupart des gens siégeaient déjà. Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Serpents, et fut étonné de ne pas y voir Draco Malefoy et sa clique. Il se tourna vers les deux autres, et l'incrédulité qu'il lut sur le visage de Ron et la perplexité sur celui d'Hermione lui confirma qu'eux aussi étaient étonnés. Leurs craintes furent confirmées, les membres du très sélect groupe de Serpentard n'était pas tous malades en même temps, et ils furent tous présents au double cours de Métamorphose de la matinée. Xavier Smith avait l'air particulièrement amoché, assis entre Gabriella Murthwaite et Théodore Nott, qui eux non plus n'en menaient pas large. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malefoy, et Sage1 Cole, plus loin, semblaient tous aussi malheureux et fatigués.

- Attendez une minute, chuchota Hermione, Où est Lucy Johns?

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils. Effectivement, la jeune Johns manquait à l'appel. Elle, Murthwaite et Cole avaient pris l'habitude de se tenir avec les quatre garçons, depuis le début de la 6ième. Crabbe, Goyle, et Parkinson avait été expulsés de Poudlard lorsque leurs parents avaient été accusés d'être des Mangemorts. Malefoy et Nott devaient être expulsés également, mais après avoir passé une heure dans le bureau du Directeur, les deux garçons en étaient sortis indemne. Personne ne su pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait permis de demeurer à l'école, mais une chose était certaine; les deux garçons s'arrangeaient pour ne plus jamais attirer l'attention.

Le cours se passa sans aucunes embûches. Lorsque la cloche sonna, le trio se précipita dehors. Harry, Ron et Hermione voulaient profiter de l'air extérieur avant le mois de Novembre, lequel approchait à grand pas. Le temps était frais dehors, une légère brise soulevait les feuilles des arbres, et le soleil brillait fort. Nul n'aurait pu douter que des évènements terribles s'étaient déroulés la veille.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Phoebus faisait les cent pas dans la pièce désaffectée que lui et ses amis avaient dénichés dans l'école et aménagée. Elle était spacieuse tout en restant chaleureuse, parfaite pour leurs réunions secrètes. L'homme en question semblait bouleversé, choqué, et en colère.

- Diane !

Une jeune fille à la silhouette athlétique se leva doucement de son fauteuil. Elle s'approcha de Phoebus d'un pas régulier, comme le voulait la tradition. Elle avait grossièrement tressés ses longs cheveux foncés, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien. Hélios, assis en indien sur le sol un peu à l'écart, siffla entre ses dents sur son passage.

Phoebus tourna brusquement la tête vers le fautif, qui se recroquevilla. Il ne fallait pas prendre ces rencontres à la légère.

-Phoebus.

Diane planta son regard sombre dans celui de son chef. Celui-ci le soutenu quelques instants, puis s'adressa à tous.

-Dumbledore quitte l'école dans quelques instants. Il nous somme de prendre congé cette semaine pour se remettre des plus récents évènements. Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Pas lorsque notre vigilance constante est de mise au sein de ce domaine. Nous allons donc établir nos nouveaux postes de garde. Comme vous le savez…

-Attend un peu, Phoebus, Interrompit Neptune qui était appuyé contre la cheminée, on garde ce soir?

-Dumbledore a peut être raison, Phoebus, intima Vénus d'une petite voix, enroulée dans une douillette devant le feu crépitant. Peut-être avons-nous besoin de ce temps de repos. De plus, s'il considère que le château n'a pas besoin de notre garde ce soir, c'est que celui-ci est suffisamment en sécu…

-Suffit!

Les cinq personnes présentes devant Phoebus sursautèrent. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas des éternels habitués de ses sautes d'humeur, mais il avait parlé d'une voix si éteinte!

-Dumbledore est peut-être le plus grand sorcier de l'heure, il n'est pas un oracle! Alors on fait ce que je dis. Je souhaite ne plus me faire interrompre. Comme vous le savez, nos précédents postes de garde n'étaient pas adéquats. On ne couvrait pas le domaine en _entier_.

Diane ouvrit la bouche mais Phoebus levait le bras pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. On ne couvrait pas le domaine en entier, et nos forces n'étaient pas bien réparties.

Sans le vouloir, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Charon qui tenta de son mieux pour les ignorer.

-On se concentre. Voici vos nouvelles positions. Charon et Vénus, vous êtes dans l'école. Hélios, tu t'occupe du stade de Quidditch, des serres d'Herbologie et du secteur de promenade. Neptune, le lac noir. Diane, la forêt.

-Et toi ?

Phoebus considéra Neptune un instant.

-La frontière est de la forêt.

-Tu n'y penses pas !

Neptune s'était redressé, Hélios s'était levé, Vénus avait porté sa main à sa bouche et Diane avait fermé les yeux. En observant le visage de ses amis, Phoebus ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un coup de droite sur le nez. Il vacilla, puis se retenu sur le dossier de son siège. Insulté, un leva un regard meurtrier vers Charon qui fulminait devant lui.

-Tu te crois malin, peut-être? Tu crois encore, après toutes ces années, que tu es plus futé que nous, que _Minerve_? Tu crois qu'elle s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup, ou encore, que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez forts? _Tu crois que Minerve n'est morte pour rien?_

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Charon n'élevait jamais la voix. Phoebus lui lança un regard empli de reproches.

- Ah non, Charon, je ne douterai jamais de ses capacités. Par-contre, je me fais un plaisir de douter des tiennes, cracha-t-il. Tu veux jouer au preux chevalier? Tu veux montrer à la terre entière que le nocher de l'enfer2 sait se battre mieux que quiconque?

- Tais-toi Phoebus! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est déjà assez mal en point? Tu veux l'achever, oui ou non?

-Écoute un peu, Phoebus. Charon veut simplement que tu réalises qu'il n'est pas sage de mettre qu'un seul homme sur la frontière est, ajouta Sage.

- Je m'en charge, les filles, coupa Charon d'une voix sèche.

Il s'approcha encore un peu de leur blondinet de chef toujours en colère.

- Toute ma vie, t'entends, je vais regretter mes actions impensées qui ont menées à la plus tragique des tragédies. N'essayez plus jamais de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon esprit cette nuit-là, je ne vous le dirais qu'une seule fois, continua-t-il en s'adressant à tous. Lorsque j'ai vu Minerve approcher du royaume des morts, j'ai voulu agir le plus vite possible. Vous pensez peut-être que c'est injuste que j'ai été le seul à savoir qu'elle courait un grave danger, mais que voulez-vous, c'est mon pouvoir, je ne l'ai pas choisi. Ma réaction était la mauvaise, mais c'est mon inconscient qui agissait, tellement j'étais en état de panique. J'ai donc courut vers la frontière est de la forêt le plus vite que j'ai pu, sans penser à rien d'autre. Jamais je n'aurais pu concevoir que je serais incapable de surmonter le problème dans lequel elle s'était embarquée. Jamais. Et je suis conscient que c'est mon erreur.

Il s'adressa maintenant à Phoebus.

-Ne penses pas que je ne la regrette pas amèrement. Mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je croise ton regard. Je ne connais pas ta peine, Phoebus. Elle doit être immense. Dis-toi seulement que la haine que je ressens envers moi-même est égale à ta peine. Mon erreur, je la regrette tellement que j'ai pensé à traversé le fleuve de la mort maintes fois depuis son départ. Mais j'ai un devoir sur cette terre. Je ne manquerai pas à mon devoir une deuxième fois.

Charon observa le visage de son ami. Il l'avait observé se décomposer petit à petit pendant qu'il parlait. À la fin de son discours, Phoebus baissa la tête.

-Pardonne-moi, Charon. Pardonne ma grande naïveté. Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien. On n'était pas prêt, c'est tout. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

Les deux garçons se donnèrent une longue accolade. Le reste du groupe était demeuré silencieux. On observait ces deux amis qui avaient faillit s'entre-déchirer. Bien entendu que ce n'était pas la faute de Charon, mais il ne fallait pas en vouloir aux autres d'avoir voulu sauver leur amie lorsqu'il était trop tard.

Phoebus et Charon se séparèrent. Phoebus alla s'asseoir sur son siège alors que tous retournaient à leur position initiale. Diane, qui était toujours postée devant le chef, se racla la gorge. Ce geste anodin fit rire les comparses, ce qui détendu un tant soit peu l'atmosphère.

-Diane.

-Oui, mon colonel!

Phoebus fronça les sourcils.

-Un peu de sérieux, je te pris. Je ne suis pas tête-en-l'air lorsque je me poste moi-même à la frontière est. Tu seras dans la forêt, donc tout près de moi. En moins de deux, tu as le temps d'envoyer ton signal de détresse, et de me rejoindre.

-Oui, grâce à mon super rayon d'alerte et ma super vitesse!

-_Calmate_, Superwoman. _Maestro_, Neptune et moi-même serons donc les seconds sur les lieux. Par-contre, Vénus et Charon ne verront peut-être pas les signaux d'alerte du château.

Phoebus réfléchit longuement.

-C'est une faille au système, oui. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Je ne vois pas d'autres moyens, soupira Vénus. Ou bien on les voit, ou bien vous serez quatre à vous battre.

Tous se regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension. Ce plan B allait-il convenir, une faire une deuxième victime? Dommage que Dumbledore ne soit pas un oracle…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione était sagement assise à la bibliothèque, profitant du Samedi matin pour finir tous ses devoirs, tandis qu'Harry et Ron s'amusaient sur leurs balais à l'extérieur. Soudain, elle entendit des pas feutrés s'approcher d'elle, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Xavier Smith était assis en face d'elle, ses yeux opalins la fixant drôlement. Hermione soupira. « Au moins ce n'est pas Malefoy ou l'un des autres! ». Elle s'entendait relativement bien avec Xavier Smith.

-Smith? Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

-Salut Granger. Je voulais simplement te redonner le bouquin que tu m'avais prêté l'autre jour.

Il se pencha sur son sac et en sorti un vieux livre poussiéreux qui semblait peser une tonne. Ce qu'Hermione aimait chez ce garçon, c'est qu'il parlait le même langage qu'elle.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu l'as aimé?

Smith sourit et s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise. Il se tut pendant un instant.

-Ça dépend. Si tu parles de la personnalité sombre, voire machiavélique du protagoniste, qui se marie parfaitement avec l'ère draconienne du moyen-âge qui ne laisse pratiquement rien passer car dans cette période, tu le sais bien, personne ne reste impuni, mais qui à la fois contraste avec la beauté pure de la belle qui pour une fois détient une intelligence fine mais un talent de persuasion inexistant, ce qui, bien entendu, corse l'histoire en la faisant durer plus de 2000 pages, je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris, je peux même dire que ce roman me laisse sur ma soif. D'un autre côté, le ton ironique de l'auteur me laisse de glace, car souvent, ce n'est ni le temps ni l'endroit pour plaisanter, non, des fois on ne peut pas plaisanter avec des choses comme cela.

-Mais justement, son ton laisse supposer que le malheur est tellement grand qu'il ne serre à rien de faire tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Qu'au contraire, il faut plutôt prendre le tout avec un grain de sel…

Et c'est ainsi que dura leur conversation sur ce livre que la quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlard aurait fermé après la lecture du troisième mot.


End file.
